


the first one

by scrunchyharry



Series: three christmases [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunchyharry/pseuds/scrunchyharry
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Chill





	the first one

Louis looks up at the clear sky, a few shy stars twinkling feebly. He sniffles against the chill of the air and smiles. His cheek are reddened by cold or happiness, he can’t tell.

In his hand, he’s clutching a piece of paper scribbled with a name, _Harry_ , and a phone number. The promise of a first date makes him forget how cold he is, or why he came to the Christmas market in the first place. A flash of green eyes crosses his mind, the memory of a bright smile, the warm smell of hot chocolate. 

He is hopeful.


End file.
